The present disclosure relates to a universal charging device configured to charge electric vehicles including an electric car, an electric cart and an electric bicycle.
Electric vehicles must have the capability to be recharged within a short period of time regardless of additional costs for those users who need a quick recharging, in view of the fact that recharging time of electric vehicles are considerably longer than filling time of fossil-fueled vehicles.
Meanwhile, those users interested in recharging costs must be provided an opportunity to be recharged at a low cost through slow recharging. At the same time, heavy-duty electric vehicles such as buses and trucks must also have the capacity to be recharged within an appropriate time.
Thus, a recharging system is needed that is capable of variably outputting a massive DC power and changing a charging power value based on types of vehicles in one-touch system, whereby a charging speed and a charging capacity can be flexibly changed.
Furthermore, development of a charging system is needed which can be installed at a less-spacious area such as a convenience store or a supermarket instead of a spacious filling station, and which can be freed from selection of installation sites.